


george goes undercover

by salt (dreamsfrog)



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), sapnap makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsfrog/pseuds/salt
Summary: obligatory “under the table blowjob while he streams” fic, except there’s more. ( read tagsss )• top! george• bottom! dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 40
Kudos: 600





	george goes undercover

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests!! so if you enjoy this and want to see more feel free to leave a kudos/comment ^w^  
> ( keep in mind, i do bottom dream only )

George sat on Dream’s bed, wrapped in a lime green blanket as he watched his friend stream. George was wearing his usual blue Supreme t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He groaned, his phone blowing up with notifications from their third piece, Sapnap.

~~ • ~~

11:04 PM  
Sapnap: Dude!  
Sapnap: George? answer me :(  
11:10  
Sapnap: Answer me bitch  
11:15  
Sapnap: ANSWER  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
11:30  
Sapnap: I know you’re at Dream’s :”0 I can  
I can see your little feet in the background of his face cam  
11:45  
Sapnap: Georgie worgie you’re gonna make me cry  
Fine! I’ll just ignore you from now on too then :”

~~ • ~~

Unable to resist the raven haired boy any longer, George picked up his phone with a grin. He loved messing with his friends, he wanted to piss Sap off. This whole time George made sure his phone was barely visible on Dream’s face cam, just so Sapnap would be sitting at home getting all worked up about how much he was missing.

~~ • ~~

11:46  
George: yes?  
Sapnap: Finally!!  
You motherr fuckerr  
I haven’t been able to get a hold of you or Dream for hours. ;(  
George: honestly, i could say the same. he’s been ignoring me since the donos started coming in  
i would’ve replied to you sooner, just wanted to piss you off LOL  
Sapnap: Well.. I hope it was worth it ;-;  
...How about you teach our boy a lesson about ignoring us for me, would ya? :)  
George: hmm.. interesting idea  
Sapnap: Make it quick tho. Don’t forget, I have to help Bad in the morning!

~~ • ~~

George’s face flushed at Sapnap’s request. It’s not like the three had never done anything sexual before, in fact it was pretty much the opposite. 

But George had never done anything like this before. 

What even was there to do? Dream not only had his face cam on, but he was calling some friends on Discord. Also, the guy was literally live!

There was only one thing George could think of..

Slowly, George sat up on Dream’s bed and turned to look at the back of the other boy’s head. Before, the brunette had been cuddled up to some of the taller boys' plushies and curled into the soft blanket. 

Dream had on a white tank top and green athletic shorts with thin white stripes going down the sides. His camera was focused right on his face, just barely showing a background of his messy bed, where George was previously laying, and sleek LED wall decorations. Obviously giving the room a light green tint.

George quietly moved his feet from the bed to the wood floor. Trying to be sneaky, even though Dream’s viewers couldn’t see him and wouldn’t have been able to hear him anyways.

Said brunette walked over to Dream’s desk and with a flirtatious smile put a finger up to his own lips signaling for Dream to shush. Like he was told, Dream acted completely normal towards the stream, only slightly lifting his eyebrow in confusion at his friend in front of him.

“Dream, I’m veryy bored.” his voice a whisper and drawn out.

Dream shook his head in annoyance, giving George a glare that spoke all kinds of sass.

“Can’t you give me even the slightest bit of attention?”, The shorter boy purred, grinning as he saw pink lightly dust the others face.

Dream chuckled. Muting his mic, “You should’ve just stayed home then. You didn’t want to be on Stream anyways so why did you even come.” he muttered, and returned to his call.

“Because I missed you.”

Dream shook his head with a smile.

“You know…”, George lowered his voice, speaking for Dreams ears only. “I was talking to Sapnap a bit ago. You’re being kind of a brat, you know that?” George got onto his knees and crawled under Dream’s desk, listening for the other boy’s usual gasping and knew this was consented.

“I think somebody needs to teach you a lesson. Puppy, keep your mic un-muted. I want everyone to hear your beautiful noises.”

Dream opened his legs, allowing the boy under him to slide in closer and wrap his arms around the others waist.

George worked his fingers around the elastic of Dreams shorts and the curve of his hip. Feeling every inch of his lovers unmarked skin. He lifted up Dream’s lower half and ripped his shorts off. To George’s surprise, Dream had managed to stay pretty quiet so far. His demeanor about the same as it used to be, just slightly shaking and tapping his foot.

George rubbed and grabbed at Dream’s ass. He left small pecks on the boy’s soft thighs, occasionally biting and twisting the skin with his fingers. “Feel good, baby?”, George hummed out, leaving warm breaths next to the boys twitching member.

Glancing up at the taller male, George saw Dream with big, green eyes and a red, freckled face. It wasn’t often Dream got so flustered. George enjoyed the moment, massaging the skin next to the boy’s balls.

George leaned into the hand coming down to pet his hair, and turned to give small kisses and sucks to dream’s palm. “So sweet, Dream”.

George took Dream’s dick into his mouth, soaking in all the soft groans Dream let out. He set a pace bobbing back and forth. Leaving strong sucks occasionally at the base of his shaft. Luckily, Dream’s cock was the perfect size for George. Thick, but also a length where George could comfortably deepthroat. 

George twirled his tongue around the member, drool and spit covering his chin. Making sure to occasionally make eye contact with the boy above him. George dug his nails into Dream’s skin, teasing at his hips and groping his ass. Using his spare hand he pleasured the base of Dreams cock with hard strokes.

He watched the blushing streamer in amusement, listening to his voice hitch mid-conversation and his whole body tremble. For somebody currently having their dick sucked off, Dream seemed convincingly composed. The brunette wanted to throw Dream off so badly. Letting out a deep moan, George looked Dream straight in the eyes. He felt the other tremble at the vibrations, and a lewd moan escaped Dream’s lips.

George jumped when Dream jolted in shock, stuttering out, “N-no I’m alright! I t-think I just need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be back guys.” The blonde quickly turned off his face cam, muted his mic, and left the stream with a “Stream will continue soon” screen.

Moments went by like hours as the two stared at eachother expectantly 

Suddenly, he melted and cried out needy moans. Dream arched his back and swung his head up. Tugging his fingers into tufts of brown hair. “A-ah George! Please I can’t take this anymore I need more Georgee” 

“Aw, puppy. You were doing such a good job. But, look. Now you ruined everything.” George stated in a mocking tone, pouting at the boy above him. “I told you to stay live, this is supposed to be a punishment after all.” He emphasized his words with taps to the blondes hip.

“Oh please George I can't anymore! I can’t do that anymore it’s so embarrassing. I’d get fucking cancelled George!” Dream whined

Silence filled the air as George pretended to contemplate. “Hm. I suppose I can let it slide this once”. A smirk played on his lips, “Just because you look so precious. Turn around and show me your pretty hole.”

The chair squeaked as Dream shifted his weight, turning around and arching his back for George. He sat on the chair, on his knees, and turned to look back at George, letting out small, excited moans. The taller blonde spread his cheeks apart, showing George a pretty view.

“Wow, puppy so good for me.” George crawled out from under the desk and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. “Such a pretty boy..”

“Ah!”

George placed a cold, wet thumb to Dream’s entrance. First, running circles. Getting him wet. Then, George adds in a finger. Then another. Gently scissoring the boy in front of him. 

Dream loved how George was always gentle with him. Making sure he was fully prepped and showered in kisses. 

“Are you ready, Dream?” George spoke to him softly. He didn’t want to tease anymore, he just wanted to make Dream feel amazing. 

“Yes! Fuck me right now!” 

“Alright, alright. Get up for a second please,” George pulls Dream off the chair to take the blondes place. The leather - warm and comforting, like a big hug. George looked up at Dream with a smirk. He patted on his lap, signaling for the other to sit down. 

Dream pouts at such a.. revealing position. He would have to rely on nothing but George, no sheets to hold onto or pillows to muffle his moans. He would be exposed. 

“C’mon baby, It’ll be good I promise. I wanna try it out just this one time okay? We don’t always have to be on the bed, darling.” 

He huffed. Reluctantly, Dream hovered over the brunette, thighs spread around his lap. “Please don’t tease me about this later”. His freckled face a deep shade of red.

“I promise!” George laughed out half-heartedly. He shifted the taller boy above him until his hole aligned with his cock. George had one hand on Dream’s hip while the other rested gently under his leg, helping to hold to boy up. He starts pushing down. 

“ _Oh George!”_

Gasping as his hole tightened around George’s member. Breath stuttering, always. Dream hated how needy George made him feel. Always begging and moaning for more, moaning the others name. He couldn’t help it.

Both boys’ breath hitched as Dream’s ass flushed to George’s hips. 

“Oh my god, Dream, _so tight_ , the brunette moaned.

They built a rythm. Dream bouncing while George clapped their skin together. Breathless as George teased at Dream’s skin with his teeth. Licking up and down his neck, leaving soft kisses, and sucking down to bruse. The blonde dug his nimble fingers into brown hair, melting into his arms.

_”Ah, Ah, uh, Ah-a”_

“ _Fuck..._ you’re such a mess Dream. Ah, yeah. Moan for me more puppy.”

_Oh my god._ Dream thinks, lost in the pounding of George’s hips. _I fucking love that. I fucking love that. Big cock fuck me full, why am I so desperate?_

“I have no idea,” George chuckles. “You’re my desperate little whore. I guess you just can’t get enough of my cock stuffing you full.”

Dream moans, nails digging keep into his lovers skin as he tilts his head back. The chair squeaks with the rythm of their thrusting. 

The two were a mess - Dream, drooling and already looking absolutely fucked out. George, filling the air with moans and groans. Crying out the name of the boy in his arms. Their two bodies fit together perfectly, the steady rocking of hips and pretty noses touching.

“Look at me” George rasps as he grabs Dream by the jaw, forcing his mouth open and watching drool spill. “ _So beautiful,_ my handsome boy. You look amazing, like a model. B-better than the videos-“

George attacks Dream’s mouth with deep kisses. sliding his tongue over sharp teeth and the boy’s soft, pink lips. Their kiss deepened, as Dream leaned in, letting himself be supported only by George’s thrusting and strong arms.

_“Ah- I-I think i’m gonna- soon”_

“Okay, baby. Me too.” George’s catches his breath as he stares adoringly into Dream’s eyes. He quickened his thrusts, eyes softening as he watched lidded green eyes roll back.

“ _Oh-_ “ Dream gasped, leaning in to leave kisses on George’s neck. Unlike the brunette, Dream was rough with his kisses. Biting at soft skin and grazing his teeth over the red flesh. He could feel tension pooling in his stomach as he let out gasps and whines.

“Nh-!” Dream squirmed as he felt warm cum fill him up. The boy under him still thrusting, riding out his orgasim. 

George quickly wraps a hand around Dreams member, giving deep pumps. 

“ _Ah! Hell!”_ Dream cries out, arching his back.

Both boys gasp as cum covers their stomachs. Dream groaned and fell into George’s arms, feeling the dampness of cum between them, but neither really caring that much.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they caught their breath.

“Good boy” George mutters out, warm breath inches from Dream’s ear. He wraps one arm around the boy in his lap, while the other closes out the Discord call. “Say goodbye to your chat, please”

He huffs, and forces an energetic tone, “Hey guys! Sorry to end the stream really weirdly.. I uh- got distracted. Anyways I love you all, thanks for coming. Bye!”

“Do you think you learned your lesson? No more ignoring me or Sapnap?”

“Tsk. Honestly, I don’t think I deserved a “punishment” in the first place. I was just streaming! You guys were just getting jealous.”

“Whaaat! noooo”

George wrapped his arms around Dream, giggling and covering his face in small kisses.

“ _You are so silly._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> my second time writing smut now.. =w=  
> i’m pretty proud of this one, i’ve been writing it at midnight for the past week, so i’m sorry if the writing is a bit inconsistent lmao. also i wanna write a threesies fic that includes sapnap, so i added some foreshadowing in there.
> 
> anyways please leave requests down below! :D  
> ( keep in mind, i do bottom dream only )


End file.
